


Unfortunate Side Effects of Dodgy Spells

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [171]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Neville, Consoling Seamus, M/M, New House Problems, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus battle leaking windows and an unfortunate magic spell.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Unfortunate Side Effects of Dodgy Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Windows._

It was raining heavily outside of Neville and Seamus’s new home.

“Merlin’s balls!” Neville muttered angrily. “This is bloody ridiculous!” Water was pouring in through their loose, badly fitted windows. 

“How long until this can get fixed?” Seamus demanded, frantically magicking away a puddle and nearly slipping over. 

“Not for a fortnight,” Neville gritted out, “I’ve a mind to search out that Estate Agent! A Jelly-Legs Hex wouldn’t go amiss-”

“Try to look on the bright side,” Seamus consoled. “It’ll be good for our garden. I _did_ warn you that a personalised weather spell might be a bit drastic, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
